Tell me what to do for us two
by CharlyFunny
Summary: Karaoke night, how can Chad take this night as a chance to win Sonny back? And most of all, will it work ?


CHANNY ONE-SHOT

I do not own Sonny With A Chance, or its characters.

Mr Condor organized a Karaoke evening when he heard that Sonny sang at the Patio, he wanted to know if there were other people having a talent like this one. So, there they all were. Sonny was sitting alone at the So Random! table, Tawni was dancing with a gladiator (who wore a tuxedo this time !) while Nico and Grady tried to flirt with girls way out of their league. Zora was just dancing with other kids. Sonny was kind of sad. Since Chad and her broke up, she was feeling weak and not in the right place. Time will do its job, she told herself. Right behind her, at the Mackenzie Falls table, there wasn't Chad. No, he was back stage, he prepared this song since he heard Sonny sing it at the Patio. When Chad doesn't want to be seen, he can be invisible. And Sonny had no ide"a he was actually there when she sang that song about him. And so, she was sitting, waiting for the party to end. She had curled her hair well, put some lipstick on, some mascara, and she was wearing an amazing purple dress. All the honor was for Tawni, if she wasn't there, Sonny would have gone in jeans and hoody. Then the song Josh was singing ended and another voice took its place.

-So err, it's a song I really liked but err I kind of changed the lyrics. I hope the author won't be mad at me.

Sonny faced him and when the guitar began making sounds, she was surprised.

Tell me what to do with us two

I already know I messed up last time

Now I'll be true to you

'Cause it's been a long time coming

Tears came down for you

Tell me what to do with us two

Sonny found herself smiling because, it wasn't just other lyrics with her song it was his lyrics, his way to say ' I'm sorry I was a jerk ' and it was the last way to make her forgive him

You got your way of smiling

That keeps me from breathing

We could go on a journey

And you could be my lady

You'll take the Randoms wit you

But can Mac Falls come too?

Of course not I just don't know what to do

Let me tell you what I'd do for you

Something's on my mind

Baby all of the time

It's thinking of you

Oh yeah

'Cause it's been a long time coming

I just wanna be with you

So tell me what to do for us two

Chad tried not to look at her, he had to stay focused but his eyes couldn't spend one more second without looking in her big brown eyes. And then he knew. She had forgiven him.

You got your way of smiling

That keeps me from breathing

We could go on a journey

And you could be my lady

You'll take the Randoms wit you

But can Mac Falls come too?

Of course I just don't know what to do

I think about it

I already changed

I'll finish what I started

Make you wanna stay

Miss our conversations

I'll show you something real

I know what my part is

I'll play it how I feel

Tell me what I can do for you

Is there anyway anything I can see

Can make you love me again

'Cause it's been a long time coming

I can't stop loving you

there's so much I wanna do with you

You got your way of smiling

That keeps me from breathing

We could go on a journey

And you could be my lady

You'll take the Randoms wit you

But can Mac Falls come too?

Of course I just don't know what to do

Oooh

We could go on a journey

And you could be my lady

It'll be just us two

I won't stop loving

I don't know what else to do

Sonny was the first one to stand up and clap her hands but quickly, all the room went clapping. Chad wore his biggest smile and left the room to go to Mac Falls set. He had to stay alone for a while, he wouldn't handle Sonny's look any longer anyway.

-That was amazing Chad.

His heart skipped a beat and when he turned around he saw this beautiful amazing Sonny that he loved so much.

-do you think so Sonny ? Do you really? I was kind of expecting that you would be mad at me for stealing your song.

-I'm not. I thought it was really great. I didn't know you could sing and I didn't know you came to the Patio.

-Yeah well err I couldn't miss you singing you know.

The moment was awkward but then they both came closer and said at the same time ' I'm sorry ' Next they laughed for a little while.

-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

-Fine

-Fine

-Good, Sonny smiled.

-Good.

She was about to left the set when he called her and walked up to her.

-What? She said while turning around.

The next second his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her close against him. He couldn't let her go this time. And maybe, he wouldn't have to.

Here, I changed the lyrics and I hope you will like this. For the record, I'm not British so forgive me for the wrong spelling. Enjoy :)


End file.
